


Fire

by tennambarmetta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennambarmetta/pseuds/tennambarmetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire inside him is way too bright and it's the consuming kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

The fire inside him is way too bright and it's the consuming kind.  
(He is born and his mother burns.)  
He meets her one day. Her fire is the kind that creates.  
(They create together. Seven sparks, yet none of them shine as bright as he.)  
It becomes too much to contain. He puts some of it into his works.  
(He will not live to see it but centuries later two lovers will have one of his gems. Its fire will shorten their life. It is not meant to be wielded by mortals.)  
When he is angry his fire can't be controlled. His eyes become sparks.  
(He keeps it to himself but his half-brother was sure the sword on his neck burned him.)  
To deal with him, they needed another kind of fire. One entangled with shadow.  
(His sould burns his body as he leaves it.)  
(There is no body to bury, only ashes left behind and the wind takes them.)  
(Wind was enough to scatter his ashes but it will never be enough to erase his name.)  
(The spirit of fire, he was called. His name shall live on forever in song.)


End file.
